


That Titan in Her

by Nathaliafl123



Series: A Fantasy on Four Parts [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Smut rewritten from some of my roleplays, Yuri, cuz i can't yuri alone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathaliafl123/pseuds/Nathaliafl123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(ON HIATUS SORRY COLLEGE)<br/>Mikasa has this crush on Annie and she needs to keep it hidden, but it's not that easy to do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Titan in Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mikasa goes to a slumber party, and SOMEONE gets it on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read this AFTER My Clarity chapter eleven if you have been reading my ereri fanfiction

“Hey, Mikasa. Feel like a weekend sleepover?”

     She brushes some locks of blond hair behind her ear, looking away.

     I close my locker, “Sure. I can take some time off of work…I mean—ah, wait—no, sorry. I have to keep an eye on Eren. He’s been acting weird lately, have you noticed?”

     Annie’s eyes finally meet mine and she sincerely replies “No” while shoving her hands into her pants pockets.

     “He totally has. Yesterday in German, Mr. Pixis asked him if he was paying any attention and Eren sighed out loud,—for no reason whatsoever—and then didn’t even answer Mr. Pixis,” I rant on about my dumb brother, following Annie to Athletics. Even though I have Boxing and she does Cheer, we practice in the same gym.

     “Sounds like crap he does in Ral’s class, in the middle of a times writing. I dunno about you, but he’s becoming even more of a dunce.”

     I snort in laughter and she smirks, her hooked nose cringing at one nostril.

     This is great. She’s great.

~

     I ring her apartment doorbell, wondering why a rich girl like Annie lives in such a shoddy place.

     “Let’s go,” she opens and closes her front door in the same amount of time. We’re taking my car to meet up with the girls at Maria and Sina’s. Of course, Annie is paying for lunch.

     I get back in my front seat and ignite the engine. Just because she can drive doesn’t mean I’m gonna let her drive my car. Not yet.

     She buckles up and gives me a thumbs-up, so we’re off.

     Annie stays mainly silent throughout the whole ride, staring out the window and glancing over at me once in a while. I don’t initiate conversation because I really have nothing to say to her.

     Except how fucking in love with her I am.

~

     It all really started in eighth grade. We were in P.E., stretching out before a run. Being organized alphabetically, Annie was in the row behind me. We had to do simple exercises like cherry-pickers, quad stretches, squats—but it was that damn toe-touching that sealed the deal for me.

     When I bent down to reach my toes, I felt a harsh jab in my ass. Two, actually.

     I peered through my legs, finding the girl behind me poking both of my toned butt cheeks. She smirked at me, not saying a word. Then we were off to jog a mile.

     I didn’t talk to her for a while, but that dumb thing she did the first day we met was so outrageous that I really wanted to get to know her better.

     From there on, we became sort of ‘frenemies’ because yeah, we did hang out together quite a bit, but we competed in sports and academics a ton. It took me three years to realize how lesbian I really am and how much I have fallen in love with Annie Leonhart.

     And I’m not the kind of person to fall head over heels at all.

~

     We are late, finding Sasha, Ymir, and Krista already in a large booth by a window at Maria and Sina’s. Ms. Potato is scarfing down the complimentary bread rolls and muffin. She leaves nothing for the couple, but it really doesn’t seem to matter; they are so absorbed in themselves.

     “Hey,” Annie reaches the table before me.

     Sasha waves, Ymir smirks, and Krista smiles sweetly, saying, “Hey back.”

     Annie scoots into the seat opposite the three of them, beckoning me to sit next to her. I take my seat, not blushing only because that’s how composed I can be. If I was my brother, I would be crimson.

     Sasha swallows the big bite she has just taken, “Guys, guess who our waiter is?!”

     I rack my brain for any possible person who would take up such a meager job, “Uhh…Connie?”

     “No! Bertholdt!!” Sasha squeals, pointing to an over-six-feet giant in an apron coming our way.

     “Here you are, girls,” he places five cups of iced tea down on our table, smiling sweetly, “Are you ready to order?”

~

     We stay in Maria and Sina’s until Bert finishes his shift at three. Here to pick up Bert, Reiner finds us quickly, pretending to be a part of our party when the sweet giant gives us the bill. Bert blushes furiously when he sees Reiner, which I think is quite adorable. They’re lucky to have each other.

     So…I’ll eventually have someone to call my own other than Eren…right?

     I mean, I love Eren. Like a brother. Sure, I come off as overprotective, but that’s only because I really do care for him. Even though now he’s acting all weird recently.

     “Bye, Bertie and Reiner!!” Sasha yells after the boyfriends’ car, already stuffing her face with the bag of Lays she brought with her.

     I chuckle, waving them off. Sasha and Krista went in Ymir’s car, already driving off to Annie’s house where we will sleep over. Annie walks by my side, mainly ignoring whatever is going on as she listens to one of her amazing playlists. As soon as we reach my car, I tap her shoulder so she will look up, but she brushes my hand away.

     “I’m not an idiot. I have peripheral vision,” she mutters, going to open the passenger door.

     I roll my eyes without thinking, unlocking the car and plopping down into the driver’s seat. I quickly drive off, trying not to look over at her.

~

     “Fucking shit, Annie!” Ymir throws down her playing cards, shoving a pack of her signature cinnamon gum into the blonde’s awaiting hands. Krista goes outside to start making a flower crown, Sasha hands Annie the rest of her bag of potato chips, and I fork over five bucks from my purse.

     Annie leans back on her bedroom wall, content with her poker winnings.

     I smirk, poking her shoulder while the other girls busy themselves, “You’re pretty good at card games…but would you be able the stand my awesome singing skills in karaoke?”

     Sasha’s ears perk up as soon as the blonde next to me accepts the challenge.

~

     Krista gives Annie the finished flower crown and then leaves with her girlfriend for a night on the town just as we begin singing.

     “What should I pick?” I flip through random popular Youtube videos displayed on Annie’s giant computer/TV screen, picking one that I think is very pertinent to today.

     “ _That_ one?” Annie scoffs, putting the microphone in my hand.

     I blush, but try to hide it with my scarf, “Yeah, I think it works.”

     “O~kay…”

     She presses play and I immediately start singing:

     “ _And we play…our…favorite songs_

_And we scream…out…all night long like_

_Oooo~oh_

_Well it’s just me and my girls…”_

     Annie actually joins in then, yanking the mike from me, singing monotonously:

     “ _All the lights turn them off_

_It's too loud in here to talk_

_I don’t understand a word you say_ …”

      Sasha joins in:

     “ _Gotta sleep but instead_

_Karaoke on the bed_

_Taking duck face selfies right and left”_

     Me:

_“We get crazy with it, we get stupid with it_

_We don't care if people stare_

_And when we wobble with it”_

Annie:

_“We get diva on it_

_We get queen bee on it yeah_

_We get Britney, Demi, One direction, Bieber on it”_

     Together now:

_“And we play our favorite songs_

_And we scream out all night long_

_Like ooh ooh oh_

_When it's just me and my girls_

_And we dance like no one's watching_

_We crack up, booty poppin'_

_Like ooh ooh ooh_

_When it's just me and my girls_

_Watch me now”_

     And Sasha repeats:

_“Me and my girls_

_Me and my girls_

_Me and my girls_

_Me and my girls_

_Me and my girls_

_Me and my girls—”_

     “Oh, God…” Annie mutters, “I can’t fucking stand this song after all…”

     She changes it to “Helena” by My Chemical Romance, singing:

     “ _Long ago_

_Just like the hearse, you die to get in again_

_We are so far from you—”_

“How booooringgg!!” Sasha interrupts, changing the song to “Call Me Maybe,” crowing:

     “ _I threw a wish in the well,_

_Don't ask me, I'll never tell_

_I looked to you as it fell,_

_And now you're in my way”_

     I continue, smirking at Annie to join in:

_“I'd trade my soul for a wish,_

_Pennies and dimes for a kiss_

_I wasn't looking for this,_

_But now you're in my way”_

     “No,” she utters, “Just NO.”

     And she switches off the entire thing.

     “I have a better idea than fucking Fifth Harmony. Stay here,” she goes to her kitchen and we wait, taking seats on the carpet.

     She comes back with an empty wine bottle, “Who’s up for some truth or dare?”

~

     “Annie,” I stare her in the eyes, “I dare you to go to your fridge and eat your least favorite food in front of us.”

     She scoffs, “Lame.”

     I press my lips into an annoyed thin line.

     She comes back with a bowl filled with cottage cheese and a big spoon.

     “You know it’s _lame_ that your least fave food is cottage cheese,” I chuckle at my comeback.

     That _was_ a comeback, right? Oh, Eren, if only you were here with your witty friends to give me some pointers…

     “My turn…” Annie spins the bottle, still shoveling the dairy product into her mouth, “Aha! Sasha…”

     The brunette blushes already, munching on the fifth bag of chips today, “Uhmm…Truth.”

     The blonde smirks, “Are you still a virgin?”

     I await Sasha’s answer, expecting a yes, actually.

     “Well…” she fiddles with her hair, “I don’t…exactly know…”

     Huh?

     Annie ventures out a question, “What do you mean?”

     “Like…I dunno…Connie and I were fooling around a bit on the night of that last Vine we posted…and I dunno…It was clumsy, but…I _think_ it was sex…I think so…” she goes back to eating her potato chips, quickly ending the topic by spinning the bottle.

     It points to me.

     “Uhh…I can survive a dare. It’s been a while,” I mutter.

     “Oh, well…uhm…Kiss one of us. Spin the bottle to pick who.”

     Oh, no. I spin the bottle. Wow, I actually have a chance of kissing her. Her.

     That’s who it’s pointing to.

     Annie.

     She doesn’t show any sort of emotion because she isn’t paying attention. So I go ahead and surprise her with that kiss. This isn't my first kiss—Jean stole that one—but is so much better. Once Annie realizes what is going on, she dances her tongue into my mouth—something so surprising that I blush profusely and pull away.

     But those few moments is enough. The rest of the game is a blur because the taste of her is glued to my tongue.

~

     Sasha is already fast asleep, and I know that she sleeps like a potato. I crawl into the bottom bunk—Annie is already in the top one—and switch off the light. But I can't sleep; I just keep fidgeting. I’m too nervous to even sleep in the same room as that blonde; she makes me feel…strange.

     But I can hear Annie crawling down the ladder quietly and feel the bed buckle at my feet where she is sitting down.

     “Not tired?" she whispers in her husky voice.

     I blush in the dark. Does she want something?

     “I can’t sleep," I pull my covers more tightly around me, biting the inside of my cheek, insecure about how close Annie really is, “'m worried about Eren..."

     Annie starts rubbing my leg, “That idiot will be fine.  His classes aren't that hard."

     “I know but he's still been acting weird," I sit up, pushing Annie's hand away, "I can't help but wonder what's wrong"

     Annie insists on putting her hand back on my leg, “Don't worry about him so much.  I think he and Armin are having issues."

     “...I guess...Well Armin seems fine. I dunno..." I rub my eyes, lying back down, "Hey, I came here to get away from all of that, right?"

     Annie chuckles, lying down next to me, “Exactly. Here.  I'll sleep with you…"

     She pauses and I wait for her next words. She seems like she is really thinking over what to say next.

     “As long you do me a favor..."

     I raise an eyebrow even though she can’t really see me in the dark, “A favor? What do you mean?"

     Annie puts a hand around my waist, “I want to try something out, but you can't back out."

     Oh, gosh. I think I know what she means. She means…what I think she means…

     I blush again, whispering "Yeah, okay..."

     I shift a bit, but I can tell Annie thinks that I am running away because she tightens her grip on me. I reassure her that I’m not by putting a hand on her cheek.

     Suddenly I feel Annie's hand going inside my pajama bottoms, something I’ve only recently ever dreamed of. And she proceeds to do exactly what I’ve imagined: she gently caresses my cunt, whispering “I can tell you’re blushing."

     A shiver runs up my spine, "A-Annie...I…This is just…You know I’m a virgin…"

    I shift around, getting closer to her without thinking. Of course this is so weird and new, but I have wanted her to touch me for so long; I have no reason to struggle.

     “Hey, there’s a first time for everything..." she whispers in my ear, “And this isn’t gonna be like Sasha. I’m planning on actually _taking_ your virginity.”

      Her fingers begin to become more aggressive and move around my panties.

     “Mmm…” I moan, finally catch myself unconsciously rutting up into Annie's fingers.

     She kisses my right ear and begins grinding her crotch against my body, moaning softly and groping one of my breasts.

     I decide to touch her, running my hands up Annie's side, gripping onto her hip tightly as an anchor as I follow my partner's rhythm. When a finger flicks over my nipple, a shock spreads throughout my body, making me gasp loudly.

     Annie smiles and takes off my pajama top.  She brings down my lace bra and begins to suck and lick my sensitive nipples.

     Wait, this is too fast!

     “Mnn~Annie..." I shudder at the contact with her wet mouth, “Waitwaitwait...P-please...Kiss me first..."

     Annie pulls her mouth away from my chest, “Of course."

     She holds the back of my head and brings our mouths slowly together into the most passionate kiss I have ever had. Annie's hot tongue dances into my small mouth, and she tangles her legs with mine.

     Annie lifts on top to straddle my hips as she continues the kiss, her hands groping and pulling on my erect nipples. I squeal when she yanks particularly hard, arching my body up into Annie, grinding my crotch on hers. She gives one last pull before sliding off of the bed, grabbing my legs and then swinging them around so I am sitting on the bed. In one move, she gets my pajamas and panties off. She kneels before me, seeming to admire my wet virgin pussy.

     I lick my lips and sigh, closing my legs to try and hide. Then I hear a loud sound and jump, but it is only Sasha's impossible snore.

     Annie spreads my legs nonetheless, “It’s just Sash’. And don't try to hide from me."

     She puts a finger in between my slit and gently rubs up and down, “This, I like very much."

     I blush at her words as she replaces her finger with the tip of her tongue, slowly licking me.

I shudder, covering my mouth to prevent squeals from escaping. What Annie is doing with her mouth feels so new—so amazing! I can’t stand it for too long!

     Her lips wrap around my small mound and she begins to suck while her tongue enters deeper and starts to lick. I grip the bed sheets with my left hand and bite my thumbnail of my right. My hips jolt upwards when Annie reaches a certain spot.

     I’ve never know that I could feel as good as I do right now.

     I think Annie has noticed my earlier reaction because she starts licking that spot more harshly.

“Ah~” my lips twitch when I open my mouth to let out a loud moan “Annie!!"

     Without even noticing, I can feel that I am already nearing my end, being undone by my crush. I’m not even worrying about Sasha hearing anymore—I can’t think of anything else but the feeling of Annie’s lips on my clit. I am so hot; there is a tight feeling in my lower belly—a throbbing sensation everywhere she touches me.

     She suddenly starts to lick faster and actually inserts one of her fingers into me, her finger and tongue moving in unison.

     My heart beats faster; my breaths come out in quick puffs. A warm sensation of an intensity that I have never felt before spreads instantaneously throughout my body as I scream, “Uh-ahhh!"

     My insides spasm around Annie’s finger. That impossible high ends, and I am finally falling down from it, shaking and breathing harshly.

     Annie pulls back, licking her wet lips. Wait, is that my…?

     “Do you think you can do the same to me, Mikasa?" she whispers, crawling up and kissing me.

     Hold on. She wants me to…what?

     “Oh gosh," I gasp in air, "Maybe..."

     I pull Annie onto the bed and push her onto her back, pressing my knee into her crotch. I sit on one of her thighs, rubbing my extremely wet cunt on her.

     Annie moans softly, but holds my hips still.

     “Wait,” she mutters with a smile, “at least kiss me first."

     I blush, realizing how embarrassingly eager I am for this.

     “Oh, sorry," I bend down to kiss my sex partner, passionately, suckling on her tongue.

     Annie grasps my hair and kisses me back.  She grinds her wet crotch against my thigh.

     I lick her lips and pull back, scuttling down to face Annie's pussy. I find her clit and begin sucking on the little red bud that is begging to be touched.

     She jolts, gripping at the sheets below her.

     I nip lightly at her clit, then delve down to Annie’s vagina and slip my tongue inside, moving my finger to fondle her bud. I can feel how wet and throbbing Annie is.

     Annie moans, “Mikasa..."

     I blush when I hear my name being moaned in such a husky voice.

     Annie…actually wants to do this with me?

     I move my tongue faster, reaching deeper, just as Annie did before. I get to that one place which earlier made my very own head snap back in surprise. Hopefully, it will have the same affect on Annie.

      “Shit!" she wraps her legs around my torso and holds my head into her crotch.

     My lips curl into a knowing smirk

     "Does this feel good?" I purr into Annie's pussy.

     "Mmmm..." she can't even say anything as her toes curl up.

     I move back up to suck on her clit, sticking two fingers immediately into Annie's dripping cunt.

     “Ah! Yes!" Annie gasps.

     I thrust my fingers faster, pressing against her G-spot, sucking harder and putting more pressure on Annie's clit. I actually think I want to taste her cum, so badly.

     And then Annie can't hold back anymore. She comes hard, throbbing around my fingers. I lap up her sweet cum vigorously, licking my fingers, and Annie gasps. Her gasp is loud enough that Sasha almost wakes up. Almost.

     Annie moans as she slowly comes down from her high.  She leans down and licks my lips, saying “God, you're amazing!"

     “Thanks...I guess..." I blush, “Well, I guess I can fall asleep now; I'm pretty exhausted…"

     Annie smiles and cuddles close to me, “So can I."

     I put my arms around her, “You sure Sasha isn't gonna ask anything tomorrow morning? Like, why are we on the same bed?"

     “I'll just say that I got cold and you offered."

     “Okay…” I sigh, falling into sleep, unknowledgeable of what I will find out tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you may go onto Chapter Twelve of "My Clarity": http://archiveofourown.org/works/1575038/chapters/5147711  
> songs used here: "Me and My Girls" by Fifth Harmony, "Helena" by My Chemical Romance, and "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen


End file.
